A camera module is widely used in a mobile phone or a smart phone at present, but in case that the camera module is miniaturized as the development of an optical technology and a semiconductor technology, the camera module may be used in a small communication device such as a watch phone. Various devices, e.g., an image sensor, an image processing device, a data storage device and so on, for processing an image signal in a digital manner are included in the camera module.
In order to miniaturize the camera module, these devices must be miniaturized and a used power of these devices should be reduced. However, since these devices are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), to miniaturize these device is restricted and to reduce the power consumption is restricted. Thus, a new type structure is requested to be developed to miniaturize the camera module.